My Eyes Are Open, My Love
by Lady of the Evergreen
Summary: Harry came back from death because chose to... So Albus also should have had a choice... And what will his choice to relive after death do to Minerva? This is my first one-shot and has some sex in it near the end, so be warned! If you wish me to continue this then don't hesitate to ask.
Minerva McGonagall walked in silence across the island that housed her secret crushes grave. It had been only a day after Voldermort had been defeated for good, but she refused to celebrate. What with her precious school reduced to rubble, some of her friends dead, and Albus gone from her reach. She whimpered in agony as the stone coffin came into view. She came beside it and laid a gentle hand on the cold stone.

"Albus..."

She couldn't hold herself up any longer and her head collapsed onto the coffin. She let the tears run down her cheeks and drip onto where the love of her life lay silent. She wanted to see him... She needed to see him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the coffin seal, the only thing separating her from Albus.

"Bombardus!"

The seal was broken away and the rubble was moved hastily by Minerva. Her eyes widened when she saw... nothing. No body, no white beard, no Albus. She frantically looked through the rubble and began to cry loudly at the sky, expressing her pain.

"So this is your way of tormenting me?! I can't even see his face after death?! It's already hard enough to deal with him gone, and now you add to my sorrow?!"

She received no answer and cried her heart out above the empty coffin.

"Albus... My heart can't bare much more of this..."

She had her face in her hands and wept for what felt like eternity, before a cold and gentle hand touched her shoulder. She lifted her puffy eyes slowly from her hands and glanced behind her. She saw baby blue robes on the grass and her eyes widened painfully. She whirled around to be met with those beautiful eyes that she thought she would never see again in the light of day. He looked at her with a smile, followed by a low chuckle.

"My heart couldn't bare to be away for any longer, Minerva..."

She put her hands to her mouth in pure shock. She soon grew angry when he tried to pull her into an embrace. She slapped him in the cheek. Her eyes turned red with fury.

"How could you!? Harry returns from death within a few hours and you don't return for a whole **two** **painful years**!?"

He held his cheek in remorse, looking at her angry features with guilt.

"Minerva... I never meant... I-I..."

He looked down in shame. A tear dropped from his eye as he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I didn't know how to face you until now... When I saw your tears that I caused..."

Her features softened and her tears were summoned back to lay claim to her pained face. Albus looked up and raised his hand to brush away the tears and held her close, to which she welcomed eagerly.

"You were the only thing I could think of when I fell from the tower..."

She looked up and frowned at him.

" **Never** speak of that horrible night again, my love."

It took her a moment to realize what she had said and she backed away, stuttering to come up with an excuse.

"O-Oh that came out wrong! I-I-I didn't mean to-"

Albus smirked and swiftly brought his lips to hers. Her eyes widened but they closed in happiness after a moment. His beard was soft and tickled her upper lip as the kiss heated up. She brought her arms up to snake around his neck, while his hands slid to rest on her subtle hips.

They pulled apart, needing air after those beautiful minutes. She looked to where the boat she had come in resided, and smiled at the thought of her colleagues faces when they saw Albus.

She led him to the boat, arm in arm and her head resting on his strong shoulder in contentment. She was right to think her colleagues would be shocked, but she and Albus also saw terror on their faces. She conjured two more sets of boats for the others as she climbed into one with Albus. Forever the gentleman, Albus got in first and held his hand out to her, to which she excepted with a slight smile.

They held hands as the boat slightly rocked and swam itself through the clear waters that looked much brighter then they were before. She felt Albus kiss her hair gently, making her smile faintly. As the boat raced on, they stared at eachother with a fierce passion that had been unspoken for too long.

"Minerva, I love you."

She smiled and stroked his face with eyes filled with her undying love for him.

"I love you too, my darling Headmaster..."

* * *

Minerva strolled down the halls of Hogwarts, passing a few construction wizards and witches as she walked. Hogwarts was being swiftly rebuilt and it made her feel great joy, but not as much as Albus' return had given her. She had a bright smile on her face as she headed for her beloved office. She had never been happier then when Albus had returned to her, with her heart, fully mended, in his hand.

She softly spoke the password and entered the staircase with her smile growing wider by the second. When she opened the door she saw Albus hard at work, as if the past two years of his death never happened. Since everyone knew now that Albus Dumbledore was back, he had resumed his place as Headmaster and Cornelius' wisest man. He didn't see to notice her as she crept up behind him in her newly transformed Animagus. She got behind his chair and transformed back quietly. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Good morning, Albus."

He twisted to her and gave her a bright smile.

"And a good morning to you, Minerva, my love"

She gave a shiver of delight at him saying "my love". They had fully become a couple after a few weeks of proper courting from Albus. She had enjoyed it, but a deeper and hungrier desire was mildly taking hold of her as she looked at Albus, those pearcing blue eyes making her heart give a leap of joy. He smirked mischeviously at her before lifting her off the floor, bridal style. She gasped in surprise.

"Albus, what are you-"

He hushed her with a finger to his lips and climbed the staircase to his bedchambers.

"I think you already know what I'm doing, my dear."

She blushed slightly. He could read her like an open book and she loved him all the more for it. He laid her down on the silken sheets and laid down next to her. She said nothing as he crawled closer to her and lightly nipped her neck. She yelped in surprise but relaxed when he kissed the spot tenderly. She attempted to hold back an anxious moan, but failed as it escaped her mouth. Albus looked at her tenderly and kissed her lips gently, but hungrily.

"Patience, my dear Proffessor."

She bit her lip as his mouth caressed all her available skin. She absentmindedly slipped her robes off and revealed more creamy white skin for him to please. Soon her entire body was in his sight, looking like a seductive goddess in front of him, His eyes gave their usual twinkle at the sight which made her want him more. He kissed down her collarbone and twisted her to be beneath him. She held her head back as his mouth went further down-

* * *

 **HeartsDesire12: Maybe I should stop it here...**

 **Impatient Reader: Oh no, don't you dare cut it off there! I will murder you!**

 **HeartsDesire12: But it's getting kind of... erotic and I don't want to ruin anyone's innocence!**

 **Impatient Reader: (Angrily glares) Who cares? Keep going!**

 **HeartsDesire12: (Rolls her eyes in annoyance) Fine, ok relax.**

* * *

-towards her lower, quivering region. She eyed his accursed clothes and brought his head back to her needy lips. He melted into her touch which made her heart pound wildly. She put her hands beneath the soft fabric of his robes and pushed them back from his shoulders and down his back. The robes fell off him, making her smile greedily at the sight before her. Her eyes raked over his built body and slightly pushed out stomach. She felt him twitch near her womanhood and smiled at the affect she had on him. She brought herself up and bit his shoulder hard enough to leave a little mark, but not enough to hurt him. She earned a moan from her lover from the action and she smiled, leaning back to lay on the soft pillows of his bed. She felt him grow harder by the second and pushed herself towards him slightly to grind herself into him, to tempt him. It seemed to work because he was lowly panting above her. She continued her attempts and smiled evilly at him as she did.

He couldn't take anymore temptation and pushed himself deeply within her, earning a small scream of surprise and passion from Minerva. He growled at her as he pumped into her slowly and passionatly. She gripped his shoulders and spread her legs around his waist, begging for more. The pace soon grew faster and stronger, leaving them moaning and feeling hotter then a phoenixes fire. She dragged her nails on his shoulders as the pain and intense pleasure increased with each pump of his hips. She arched her back for easier entrance for him and she nearly gasped when the pleasure was doubled. She felt herself nearly at her climax and saw Albus looking like he was near as well. She barely rasped out her words, filled with lust and desire.

"A-Albus... I-I think I'm going to..."

He kissed her lustfully and quickened his pace, earning a groan of passion from her. She gave a shrill yell and let her head drop back as she reached her finish.

"Oh... Oh... AHHH!"

She felt him release right when she did and smiled. She collapsed back onto the soft pillows and felt Albus lay beside her, inching towards her to hold her to his damp chest.

"You... are so... beautiful,... Minerva"

She sighed in bliss and turned to face him with a satisfied smile. She stroked his beard lovingly.

"Thank you, my love... But I much prefer **your** beauty at this moment then my own..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her sigh again in content. She caressed his face and leaned into his chest, nuzzling the little amount of hair he had on his chest. Sleep seemed to grasp her mind and she was able to mumble her loving words before letting sleep take her.

"I love you so much, Albus Dumbledore..."

She saw him smile and grinned back when she heard him speak with his silky voice, filled with love.

"And I love you, my dearest Minerva McGonagall..."


End file.
